sunset without you
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Entah sudah berapa senja yang yang aku lalui tanpamu, tiada hari dimana aku lelah menanti, bersama harapan yang aku tau tidak akan pernah pasti, padamu sang pemilik hati/NS/rate-T


" **Sunset without you"**

 **U. Naruto x H. Sakura**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong MK**

 **Warning : typos, fast alur etc.**

 ** _Story by Shionna Akasuna_**

 **-o-0-o-**

 _hari itu, aku ingat.. saat dia mengajakku ke pantai_

 _memandang langit terbakar oleh senja_

 _kami saling menatap dalam syahdunya alam berpadu.._

 _dan tanpa aku sadari.._

 _hari itu adalah hari perpisahan kami.._

-o-0-o-

 **Sakura pov :**

Hari ini aku masih menantinya di tepian pantai, menatap ke syahdunya alam yang menerbangkan surai merah jambu milikku. Aku menatap ke arah cakrawala, semburat senja menyapa..

Betapa nyamanya bila seperti ini… seolah hanya ada kedamaian yang menyapa bila aku sudah berada di tepi pantai bersama dengan deburan ombak.

Aku tidak pernah merasa sepi.. meskipun aku merasa sendiri.

Tapi semua kenanganku denganya, semua hari yang pernah kita lalui bersama terjadi disini, di tempat ini..

Lalu aku membayangkanmu, berada di sampingku dan aku menyandarkan tubuhku di bahumu. Bersama menatap langit yang indah..

Matamu mengingatkanku akan jernihnya lautan, senyummu seolah gravitasi yang menariku untuk masuk ke dalamnya..

Dan sore ini.. masih di tempat yang sama aku menantimu.

Dan tidak terasa air mataku kembali mengalir, memikirkanmu..

Dalam riaknya suara deburan ombak. Dalam hatiku berharap.. bahwa Naruto.. aku merindukanmu..

-o-0-o-

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak dia pergi meninggalkanku sepi disini.. aku sedang menapaki pasir pantai, bertelanjang kaki meninggalkan jejak, sambil sesekali menyanyi riang di temani oleh suara burung yang terkadang menyapa..

Aku ingin membuang rasa sepiku, aku ingin menyatu dengan lautan sambil berharap..

Saat ini waktu kembali di putar dan kita bersama lagi, saling bertautan tangan dan berjanji untuk selalu dan selamanya.

Ah, aku merasa iri kepada ikan-ikan yang beriringan, ombak-ombak yang berdatangan, ataupun lumba-lumba yang datang bergerombolan.

Mereka selalu bersama bukan?

Lalu aku?

Aku hanya tersenyum, memegang kalung pemberian darinya. Tiada hari… dimana aku merasa lelah akan menanti sesuatu. Meski nanti ujungnya aku pasti akan kembali menangis.

Naruto.. kau dimana saat ini?

-o-0-o-

Entah sudah berapa senja yang aku lalui tanpamu saat ini.. aku duduk penuh harap sambil memeluk lutut.

Aku berharap kau kemari dan datang, agar harapanku tidak akan sia-sia.

Walau terkadang, ingin rasanya aku menyerah.. namun aku tau kau pasti akan datang, kau pasti akan pulang padaku. Dan kita.. bisa melewati senja bersama.. meski entah kapan waktunya.

Namun aku tidak ingin menyerah, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama menyambut kepulanganmu.

Aku merindukanmu.. rasanya seakan menusuk tulang saat aku menahan segala rindu yang ada.

Rasanya sedikit demi sedikit, aku hampir kehilangan separuh jiwa yang telah kau bawa..

Aku tidak pernah marah kepada ombak, aku tidak pernah kecewa pada angin yang bertiup kencang tak juga membawa dirimu kembali.

Aku tak pernah putus asa akan jernihnya biru laut, yang lagi… mengingatkanku akan teduhnya tatapan mata milikmu yang mampu menghanyutkanmu dalam sejuk pesona indah yang ada padamu..

-o-0-o-

Ketika langit bersinar dengan cerahnya, dan ketika matahari membuat indah siluet gemerlapnya laut. Seolah aku tak mampu menatap kearah langit karena cahayanya yang terlalu benderang..

Aku berjalan ke arah laut yang sedang surut, menatap jernihnya kehidupan biota disana. Lalu aku menemukan bintang laut berwarna orange dan merah muda.

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil bintang laut yang orange itu..

Menggenggam erat dan mengembalikanya ke laut.

Harus hati-hati aku melangkah, karena ada babi laut yang berkeliaran bebas saat saat air laut sedang surut seperti ini..

Bila sudah lelah menyusuri laut maka aku akan menepi. Ke sebuah batu karang yang besar aku dapati…

Dan disanah terukir sebuah nama.

Dimana saat itu kami membuat janji, dimana saat itu dia mengecupku dengan lembut dan untuk pertama kalinya..

Kilauan lautan itu semakin kentara, besarnya ombak semakin terasa..

Dan aku tersenyum kearah laut yang tidak berujung.. dan berdoa semoga kau baik-baik saja disanah.

-o-0-o-

Aku belum bercerita, bahwa terkadang.. aku melewatkan petang di bibir pantai, dan saat itu ombak sedang pasang.

Dinginya angin laut tidak menyurutkan niatku.

Gelapnya malam tidak lantas menghalangi diriku..

Seharian ini aku selalu berada di tempat ini, dan kali ini.. biarlah aku melihat kearah bintang-bintang yang indah dan tenggelam bersama dengan mereka…

Dan lagi.. air mataku mengalir sambil mengadah keatas..

Harus berapa lagi, aku melewatkan indahnya pantai, memikatnya senja, atau syahdunya petang di lautan tanpamu?

-o-0-o-

 **Naruto pov :**

Aku.. meninggalkan gadisku disanah, sendiri tanpa kepastian, sendirian tanpa aku mampu memberinya kabar..

Namun satu yang aku rasakan pasti,

Kita masih menatap langit yang sama, kita masih merasakan angin yang sama.. kita masih mendengarkan suara deburan ombak yang sama..

Saat ini aku berada jauh darimu,

Dengan berat hati aku harus meninggalkanmu.

Padamu sang pelita hati..

Padamu sang pemilik netra mata indah yang aku miliki,

Bukan aku bermaksud jahat, bukan karena aku kejam padamu lantas aku mencampakan saja dirimu.. senja itu, saat jingga membakar langit yang indah.

Tak bisa lagi ku dengar suara khas milikmu, padamu.. wahai pemilik hatiku,

Kini hanya suara ombak, dan birunya lautan yang selalu setia menemani..

Tak aku dapati lagi.. dirimu gadis yang selalu setia menungguku di tepian pantai

-o-0-o-

Senja ini, ketika aku menatap langit.. aku selalu membayangkan indah wajahmu. Rasanya lumba-lumba sedang menggodaku.

Bergerombol, berkelompok, sedangkan aku memikirkanmu sendirian di tengah lautan

Akankah hatimu masih menjadi milikku?

Ah, Sakura.. betapa beratnya hari dimana ketika kita harus berpisah.. dan ketika kau menangis, aku tidak dapat mencegahnya, dan aku merasa berdosa.

Wahai kau, sang pemilik netra mata serupa emerald nan jernih..

Aku selalu berdoa pada yang maha kuasa agar kau sehat selalu dan tegar.. layaknya batu karang yang tak pernah runtuh di terjang ombak dan badai.

Kau yang selalu setia menemani, kau yang selalu ada disisi,

Kau yang tak pernah lelah aku nanti..

Dan aku berharap hanya kaulah seorang sampai akhirku ini..

-o-0-o-

Malam ini, ketika langit menampakan perhiasan miliknya.. aku dapati cahaya indah dari cinta kasihmu mengalahkan berjuta bintang di antar galaksi..

Dalam malam-malamku ini yang penuh kebisuan, tanpa ada seorang menyapa..

Aku hanya memikirkan dirimu seorang,

Kembali mengingat apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Dan ketika aku tau bahwa aku mendapati diriku sesal..

Aku berharap bahwa kau tak akan bersedih hati ketika terpisahkan jarak kita kini..

Aku tau saat ini kau melewatkan senja tanpa diriku entah untuk yang ke sekian kali..

dan ketika aku memikirnya, aku tau kau sedang menangis dan itu membuat hatiku gusar..

dan ketika semua itu usai, aku tau bahwa bayangan dirimu tak pernah lelah menanti.

-o-0-o-

 **End of Sakura Naruto pov :**

Ketika cahaya jingga membakar langit menjadi senja, dan seorang gadis gadis duduk termenung di batu karang yang besar..

Air mata meleleh di pipi menyaksikan menit-menit matahari hendak terbenam. Lalu munculah kapal layar yang besar mendekat.

Saat harapanya musnah, saat gadis itu dia dapati bahwa dia hendak menyerah dan merelakan..

Sosok yang di nantinya itu datang, masih berseragam nahkoda.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menangis, seolah dunia berkonsfirasi.. harapan-harapan yang musnah itu terjalin kembali..

Sambil berlari kecil, meninggalkan jejak pada pasir..

Dia melihat pria blonde menggunakan seragam nahkoda itu mendekat..

Dan pria itupun berlari, bersiap menangkap tubuh mungil sang gadis. Memeluknya erat tanpa sanggup lagi untuk melepaskan.

Penantian itu terbayar secara sempurna..

Saat matahari itu terbenam sang priapun bertekuk lutu di hadapan sang gadis sambil memperlihatkan cincin berlian.

"Sakura, _will you be mywife?_ "

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengangguk dan menangis terharu, bahwa tidak ada yang sia-sia dalam penantian panjang dirinya..

Dan saat ini matahari sempurna tenggelam, sambil bertautan tangan, sambil bertatapan mesra, tak ada lagi kesedihan tersisa..

Sempurna terbayar sudah oleh sebuah ikatan.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka kembali menikmati senja yang berganti petang itu bersama dan selamanya…

-o-0-o-

 ** _Sakura :_**

 _Aku tau kau akan datang, aku tau kau akan pulang.. pada hati yang pernah kau tinggalkan.. pada perasaan yang pernah kau titipkan.. aku tau penantianku tak akan sia-sia._

 _Karena aku tau, kau akan datang dan berpulang kembali pada hati yang selalu setia menanti…_

 ** _Naruto :_**

 _Akhirnya aku berlabuh.. pada hati yang menjadi persinggahan tempat terakhirku, tak ada lagi kesedihan.. tak ada lagi menunggu dalam kesepian._

 _Karena kali ini, aku telah berjanji akan sehidup semati denganmu.._

 _Padamu, yang tak pernah lelah untuk menanti…_

-o-0-o-

 **End**

-o-0-o-

 **A/N :**

Fiction ini terinspirasi dari lagu Utakata Hanabi miliknya supercell, dan entah kenapa jadi baper habis dan menuangkanya dalam fiction ini :').. sebenarnya Shionna agak ngerasa bersalah karena jarang nulis lagi khusus di fiction dengan pari Narusaku yang semoga gak akan pernah berhenti untuk terus nulis di pair fict ini karena memang sudah jarang author yang masih bertahan di kapal yang sudah karam. Tapi tetap, Narusaku memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati Shionna. Karena karam bukan berarti telah hilang bukan?

 _Yosh,_ Shionna tunggu aspirasi dari reviews kalian yang mampir di fic ini. Tinggalkan jejak, karena reviews kalian salah satu penyemangat buat Shionna untuk terus menulis…

 ** _Regards,_**

 ** _Shionna Akasuna_**


End file.
